Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol
by mikurunatsukis
Summary: It's a new generation at Starlight and Dream academy, meaning new idols! Mei Morishita is an idol fanatic and has a knack for music, jumping at the chance to join! Meanwhile, a new force arises at Dream Academy, with the sudden skyrocket in popularity of the mysterious beauty Miki Makahisa. How will Mei and her friends hold out at this? Collab with Perapes


**DISCLAIMER AIKATSU IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO BANDAI AND SUNRISE**

* * *

"I need a dozen #7s!"

"Whoa ok"

My name is Mei Morishita and I am currently BUSY BUSY BUSY! In case you haven't noticed, I work part-time at the only cupcake shop in the city, which just so happens to be owned by my family, so I also live here! I love to bake and decorate, and my family knows it. That's why I am doing all. The. Work. While my dad is at my brother's baseball game. *Sigh* Like I said, I love this, but it just doesn't seem right. Like it's not exactly what I want to do. That's because it isn't. You see, I am also fond of music and performing! One might call me multi-talented, but I am pretty mediocre at both.

Mei has strawberry blond hair with a golden tone that dances in the light dip-dyed in hot pink. Her eyes are a pink the color of rose zircon and fade from a deep raspberry pink with hints of rose alabaster.

"Lunchtime!" her mother called from the register.

"YES finally!" Mei took off her apron, throwing it on one of the hooks nearby, and dashing off towards the fridge. After digging around a little bit, she got some leftovers out and going in the microwave. While they heated up, she headed to the living room and turned on the tv.

"-don't forget about it! Starlight Academy auditions next Friday!"

Something clicked. And it wasn't the microwave, which went off only a few seconds after.

Elsewhere in the same city.

"-don't forget about it! Dream Academy auditions this Friday!"

"Mom! Dad! I was right!"

5 MINUTES L8R

"Mei, I'll need to switch positions with you. We have another catering request." Her mother said as she walked in the room, putting up her hair to start baking. Mei looked at the television, wanting to stay and watch more of the Starlight Academy information, but got up anyways.

"Sounds good, mom. Good luck." Mei grabbed her apron off the hook, putting it on as she headed to the register. It was then that her best friend, her sister, the peanut butter to her jelly, Hotaru walked in.

She has thick, sleek black hair tied up in twintails and bangs swept to the right with fringe that covers her ears and frames the face ending just before the chin. Her eyes are a bright shade of cerulean with hits of aquamarine and opal. She likes to wear a cerulean headband that matches her eyes.

"Did you catch the advertisement? The-"

"-Starlight Academy auditions? Yeah, I saw it."

"I was referring to the commercial for your shop, but yeah, that one too."

"So are you going to order something or just stand around?" Mei asked, leaning over the counter with a frown

TRANSITION

"You're not seriously thinking about it are you? Trying out?" Hotaru asked Mei, giving her a sharp look of concern

"I don't really know. It seems fun, besides, I still don't know if this shop is right for me."

"Mei, I know you like music and idols, but what will you do if you don't make it?"

"Then being an idol clearly isn't for me either."

"So you're dead set?"

"Dead set."

"Well, good luck on it then. I hope you get it, really."

"Nononono. You mean you hope we get in."

"What do you mean w- oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Meiiiiii you know I have stage fright!" Hotaru shook her head quickly, twin tails flapping wildly behind her.

"That will hardly be a problem. Besides, you're probably a bigger idol fan than I am, especially

with Sakura." 'Tis true, she is an avid fan of Sakura, going to any event that has her in it.

"Mei there is no way."

"Hotaru there is no way I'm doing this without you." she replied, mimicking her at first. "COME ON you've been telling me since we were first friends that you wanted to be an idol. What happened to that?"

Something else clicked, this time inside Hotaru.

"You know what Mei? You're right. I'll take the audition."

"YES! Oh my god we'll be so cute when we get in and we'll make a duo and perform and get famous!"

"I am not going to hear the end of this, am I?"

The next day

It was about 7 in the morning, when

Senjaku ga yoake wo nader-

"What is it Mei, we're on winter vacation."

"Have you forgotten yesterday? We're trying to become idols here and we can't make that happen if we don't practice as hard as possible." Hotaru paled at that. She cannot do any sort of physical exercise, as she is lacking in stamina and overall unathletic. "Meiiii you know I can't work out!"

"Not only that, but we'll be taking dancing and singing lessons. You need to work on your unathleticism and stamina to be able to be an idol!"

"Alright, I get it. When do we start?"

"In 20 minutes."

"20 MIN- ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Crazy enough to become an idol. Now hurry up and meet me at the park by then."

Hotaru groaned, ending the call and sat up in bed. She dreaded the inevitability of Demon Coach Mei.

AT THE PARK 21 MINUTES LATER

"You're late." Mei told her bluntly

"Only by one minute, come on!"

"One minute that we could have spent practicing."

"You're impossible."

MONTAGE BEGIN

The next week was spent in intensive training and Hotaru was having none of it. After each day she would go home and pass out, falling down on the couch dramatically. At night, each of them would practice smiling and appearance. They did makeup, accessories, and outfit coordination. Hotaru was more entertained at this part. By the end of the week, they both had Idol Activity and Idol Activity pop ver beat into their heads.

Before they knew it, it was Friday, January 9 (2015)

"So, why is it that you want to become an idol?" the judge asked.

'MEI YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WAS GOING TO BE AN INTERROGATION!' Hotaru yelled internally.

"Um, well," she was having difficulty answering this, as it is hard for her to talk to new people, "It has always been a dream of mine, and I was inspired by one of your students, Sakura Kitaoji, to become one myself." She was answering slowly and unsurely.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that louder?" Hotaru sweatdropped.

SWITCH OVER TO MEI PREVIOUSLY

"So, why is it that you want to become an idol?"

"That's easy. I have always loved music and idols, and it just seems right. This is something I can do and should do. I was always unsure, and now I know."

"Thank you. If you would please proceed to the door at your left and wait to begin the live audition."

She ran excitedly to the door and was greeted with a table of basic school cards.

"These are so cute." She thought inwardly, scanning the table quickly, taking in all the cards on the surface. A pale mint shirt with a pink plaid peter pan collar, gold buttons, and a hot pink bow with a gold heart charm got her eye, so she picked it up, and soon located a matching pink plaid skirt with mint green layers. To complete the coord, she picked a set of white boots with a white flap and hot pink heels. She then headed to the door to the changing room. She was greeted with the familiar pink and gold door. She saw the card input, and placed all 3 cards into it. It then began to light up and open as she looked in awe. She then nodded and walked in.

The scene was like nothing before. A transparent road and hearts made out of Aikatsu cards. The background was pink fading to blue. She walked forward as she looked around. She came up to the first card, attempted to touch it, but was surprised as her hand passed through it instead. When she took her hand out, she noticed a rainbow bracelet. She walked through the card, and the top appeared on her, which signaled her what to do. She ran through the rest, and struck a pose, making a peace sign with her left hand, putting her right hand on her hip, and slightly bending to the side toward her left hand.

The stage itself was levitating in a blue sky with few clouds and was pink and white with red, yellow, and blue hearts in a triangle shape.

"Entry number 42 will now begin her audition."

She nodded, and made her way to the center. The song began.

_Saa ikou hikaru mirai he_

_Hora yume wo tsurete_

_Pocket ni hitotsu yuuki nigirishime_

_Hashiri dashita ano michi_

_Shiroi shirt, kaze nabiki_

_Toberu yo doko made mo_

_Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo_

_Taiyou ga warai tobasu _

_Nakama datte toki ni wa_

_Rival shinkenshobu yo_

_Idol! (Idol) Katsudou! (Katsudou)_

_Go go let's go! (Go go let's go!)_

_Goal ni mukatte_

It was then that she performed a dress appeal: Tops wave

_Hashiri tsuzukeru_

_Kimi ga mieru_

_Fight kureru _

She ended with the heart shape pose. The viewers cheered and the judges made their decision. Now let's check in with Hotaru.

"Oh god I'm up now!"

She walked into the same room as Mei, and saw the table refilled with cards. She noticed a caped top with a scalloped edge in cerulean blue, a white collar, and a cerulean plaid bow over a blouse in pale pink that was buttoned down. She located the matching cerulean skirt with pale pink layers. To finish it off, she chose a pair of cerulean flats with buckled straps and white frilly socks.

She, unlike Mei, slowly walked through the cards, and struck a pose with her left hand near her face and her right arm extended out, with her left leg in a walking position on the heel.

"Entry number 43 will now begin her audition."

Unlike Mei, she was unable to perform a dress appeal, but pulled off a perfect dance.

After Hotaru's performance, she and Mei went to the main hall to wait for the results, both of them feeling a combination of excitement and anxiety.

Promptly after entry #120's performance, the monitor began to display the results.

"The lucky girls who passed the auditions are:"

On the screen appeared the numbers 12, 14, 42, 43, 50, 63, 80, and 105

Mei and Hotaru hugged each other, and 2 other girls were seen in the crowd celebrating as well.

Mei whipped out her phone and dialed at the speed of light. "Mom! I made it! I'm gonna be an idol!"

LATER ON

"Dad! I know where Mei went today!" Mei's brother showed their dad a text from Mom.

"Can you believe it? Mei has actually made it down the road to her becoming an idol!"

"She actually went without telling us can you… uh Dad?" their dad was now seething.

He pulled out his own phone and dialed Mei's number at the speed of light, as he's where she gets that skill from. "MEI!"


End file.
